


POI Thanksgiving fics (unrelated)

by whomii2



Series: POI Holiday fic (unrelated) [17]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanksgiving themed short story collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feathering the Nest

John stared at the latest number in disbelief. He tapped his earpiece to consult his partner “How could he have possibly come up as a number? Your machine must be on the fritz”

“I assure you there is nothing wrong with my machine. You can hardly deny that his life would be in danger at the current time. Just what are you going to do about it?”

John was inclined to let things play out as expected, but could tell Harold wouldn’t be too pleased with that decision. Sighing a put upon sigh he glared down at the turkey, which returned his gaze calmly before stooping to peck at his shoe. When he picked the hefty bird up, it turned its attention to his hair. Deciding misery loves company Reese started off to the library glaring at anyone who looked at him funny.

As it turned out Bear was delighted with their guest and the library was soon festooned with a wealth of feathers. Finch was not amused.

Now both John and Bear were in the dog house.


	2. Thanksgiving dinner

John entered the library, glad that they had been able to wrap up their latest number early for the holiday. He had taken Bear with him as back up so that he wouldn’t have to interrupt Carter or Fusco’s time with their kids.

As he entered the computer room his lips quirked in a small grin at the containers with traditional turkey and fixings squeezed on their small table. From the wonderful smells, the food must have just been recently heated in preparation for John’s arrival. Finch must have thought ahead and had this ready knowing it would be difficult to find someplace to eat and not wanting John to settle for Hot Pockets for the holiday.

Bear must have also found the food tantalizing, as he surged forward to the table and darted up to gobble up some of the sliced turkey. Finch squawked in outrage while John dove to grab Bear’s collar, and in the ensuing scuffle a number of the side dishes were knocked from the table. 

As Finch tried to salvage what he could and Bear happily cleaned the mess from the floor, John went to retrieve and reheat their leftover Chinese to supplement what remained of the holiday feast.

So with Bear diligently gnawing away at his un-squeaky toy, Reese and Finch shared yet another meal in companionable silence after a job well done.

Finch peered into a container and poked about with his chopsticks, before huffing in disappointment.

John thought how much better this holiday was than what he would have expected just a short time ago and murmured a quiet “Thanks, Harold” as Finch passed Reese the container.


End file.
